


Desperately Seeking Lubrication

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the lovers get hot and wild, Jim discovers a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Seeking Lubrication

I should have warned you all of my alter ego (dramatic music inserted here) *Roxanne* (which is the incarnation of too much caffeine and not enough sleep) long ago. Too late now. Sorry. This is her response to the lube challenge. 

Disclaimer: Jimmy and Blair belong to Pet Fly and UPN (Roxanne: Nobody belongs to anybody! Quick, let's organise a revolution! Free Jim and Blair! Viva la slash!!). I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me. Thank you. 

Pg-13, Jim/Blair (Roxanne: Oh, what's that noise? Just the muffled protests of my host body). 

## Desperately Seeking Lubrication

By Roxanne M.  


A tall, muscular man with short hair pulled the younger, smaller man into his arms. They kissed passionately. Jim, the more experienced partner, lowered his lover onto the bed. He ran his hands through his guide's long brown hair. 

"You are so beautiful Blair." He began to unbutton Blair's shirt with one hand, while the other opened the night stand drawer, "Ah, here we go." He pulled out a tube as Blair tried to kiss him once more. "Damn." 

"Jim, what's wrong?" 

"It's empty." 

"What's empty?" 

"The lube." 

"Oh, that's all. I just bought some last week. Check the bathroom." 

"Chief, this *is* the stuff you bought last week." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah." 

Blair tried pulling Jim back down onto him so they could continue, "Well I guess we'll just have to do something else this time." 

Jim pulled away, "No, no. I'll find something. Don't worry." He got off the bed and headed down the stairs. 

"Jim? Jim! Where are you going?" 

"To find something we can use as lube!" 

Blair let out a frustrated cry, then joined him down stairs, "Jim, please come back to bed." 

"In a sec. I'm sure I can find something we can use. Hey, how 'bout this." 

"Toothpaste Jim? You've got to be kidding." 

"All right then. Let's see," Jim walked into the kitchen and began looking around. 

"Jim? What are you doing in the refrigerator?" 

Without looking up at his guide, he held out a plastic bottle. 

"Chocolate syrup? Uh-uh. Not for what you have in mind." 

"Okay, forget that. How about eggs?" 

"Ew. Two words. Salmonella poisoning." 

"Yogurt?" 

"No! Jim will you listen to me. Just forget it, okay?" 

"Sandburg, just give me a second. I'll come up with something." 

While Jim continued on his quest for the missing lube, Blair went into his room and grabbed his leather jacket. He was halfway out the door before Jim noticed. 

"Hey, where are you going?" 

"Over to Simon's. He doesn't have your *talent* but at least I'll get some action. Bye Jim." Without another thought, Blair left Jim standing in the cold air and dim light of the refrigerator. Jim glanced at the empty doorway, then at the refrigerator, then back to the door. 

"Hey Blair! Wait for me!," the sentinel closed the door as he left, "Maybe we could stop by the store on the way there?"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
